


And may tomorrow be wonderful too.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how we begin the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And may tomorrow be wonderful too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “old wines”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 19, 2009.

On New Year’s Eve, some thirty minutes after midnight and somewhere in the middle of all the hugging and shouting and laughing and fireworks, Romario looks up and notices that the young master is, in fact, nowhere in sight all of a sudden. Dino Cavallone was there one second, surrounded by friends and family and Family, and then very much gone in the next, like he had never been around in the first place.

 

Romario excuses himself the moment he is able, and trudges down to the wine cellars – he makes a beeline past the regular fare, past the special collection, and all the way down to the VERY special collection, the one that Dino’s father had, in his life, assembled for himself. The one that no one was supposed to touch without the boss’ permission.

 

Still, there’s an empty shelf on the third row, at the seventh column – one of the Château Pétrus 1962s. That makes for the fifth bottle that’s gone missing in total, and Romario is actually not surprised by this at all. Five, counting down five different New Year’s Eves, five long years since the beginning of his charge’s very strange relationship with a very special certain someone.

 

Romario returns to the party with a rueful shake of his head. In the meantime, in his chambers, Dino Cavallone barely manages to shut the door between the fact that he’s holding a wine bottle on one end and getting kissed rather vehemently by Hibari Kyouya on the other. To his credit, he manages to set the bottle down somewhere before they both trip along and tumble down, unto his bed.


End file.
